Billy jean
by InvisiblePaula
Summary: —¿No te he visto nunca y ahora me dices que tengo un hijo tuyo? La vida de la super estrella del rock Edward Cullen habia cambiado de la noche a la mañana cuando Isabella Swan le confiesa que su hijo es también de él.


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer y lo que **NO** conozcan, me pertenece.

**Summary:** —¿No te he visto nunca y ahora me dices que tengo un hijo tuyo? La vida de la super estrella del rock Edward Cullen habia cambiado de la noche a la mañana cuando Isabella Swan le confiesa que su hijo es también de él.

**Billy jean**

**Bpov**

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer esto? —Me dije llevándome las manos a mis cabellos y jalandolos sin cuidado. Mire mi cuaderno y lo voltee para encontrarle algún sentido a la cantidad de números y letras que yacían allí, escritos sin mínimo cuidado, completamente desordenados.

Si elevábamos pí al cuadrado y despejabamos Y junto con la Z y la dividíamos entre dos, sólo nos quedaba un número par y la X... ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo despejo la maldita X?

Volví a jalarme los cabellos con desesperación, suspire y me recosté en la cama dándome por vencida. Llevaba casi dos horas resolviendo el maldito ejercicio matemático. Había llamado a algunos amigos, había ido a la biblioteca de la escuela por alguien que pudiese ayudarme e incluso había releído los procesos explicado por el profesor casi un millón de veces y seguía sin saber como despejar la maldita X

—Las matemáticas nunca serán lo mío. —Me dije a mi misma otra vez cerrando los ojos tratando de empezar a pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen números o letras o sobre la escuela.

Me jure a mi misma que nunca jamás estudiaría una carrera relacionada con números. Y luego me reí de mi misma al pensar que ese tipo de carreras nunca llevaban a ningún lado.

A menos que me case con una celebridad y jamás tenga que estudiar.

Otra vez me reí de mi misma. Eso nunca pasaría.

Me pegue en la cabeza cuando mis pensamientos empezaban a irse por caminos ridículos... Coloreando fantasías de mi en una bonita mansión con mi impresionante, guapo y millonario marido trayendo un gigantesco collar de perlas y rubís para mi.

Otro golpe. A mi nisiquiera me gustan las perlas y los rubís.

Me pregunto que pensaría las niñas más populares de mi escuela si vieran a la simple y fea Isabella con un muy guapo actor de cine al lado.

Otra vez me reí de mi misma. Ni siquiera me consideraba una niña Grupie, no tenía amores imposibles o algún actor favorito aunque por supuesto Jhonny Deep me parecía muy guapo. Quizá él era mi amor imposible.

No, ni siquiera se que edad tiene el hombre o en que película ha trabajado. Oh bueno, lo he visto en la película del hombre sin cabeza y la del hombre con manos de tijeras.

Tampoco tenia algún cantante favorito o tan siquiera escuchaba música... No era de esa clase de chicas.

Sólo era de esas chicas que tenían que trabajar para poder obtener dinero para pagar la universidad.

—¡BELLAAAAAAAAAA! — Mi amiga Alice entro como alma que lleva el diablo a mi habitación y salto sobre mi cama como posesa. Me enderece y trate de calmarla pues se estaba poniendo morada y jadeaba emocionada como si la cosa más impresionante en su vida estuviese pasando.

—¡ME HA PASADO LA COSA MÁS IMPRESIONANTE EN LA VIDA!— Dijo en un grito mientras seguía saltando en mi cama.

Alce mis manos e intente detenerla un poco mientras sobre mi trasero saltaba sobre la cama.

—Alice, espera, espera. —Trate de tomar sus pies pero me era imposible. —¡Alice! Estas arruinando mis apuntes.

—¡Que van a importar los apuntes cuando te cuente la cosa más impresionante que nos ha podido pasar en la vida!

—Debes tranquilizarte para que te pueda entender. —Ella se detuvo de inmediato. —¿qué te sucede?

Ella se dejo caer en la cama y salte otra vez con ella cuando cayo. Alice tomo aire y me miro con una sonrisa.

—Te vas a morir cuando te cuente.

Me encogí de hombros. —Lo que más quiero ahora es morirme. — Le dije mirando mis cuadernos.

—¡Entonces vas a querer no morirte cuando te cuente!

Suspire cansada. —Sólo dime y ya.

Ella todo los ojos y luego me sonrió restandole importancia a mi comentario anterior. —Tengo que contártelo todo desde el principio.

—Dimelo y ya.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me estuviste pidiendo ayuda en matemáticas toda esta semana y te decía que no podía porque tenía cosas que hacer y que eran secretas? — Asentí, ¿como olvidarlo? Por su culpa estaba más confundida en la materia. — Bueno, ¿adivina quien ha conseguido boletos para el súper concierto de Edward Anthony Cullen?

Edward Cullen. Bueno, él era un cantante que conocía... Alice lo adoraba, tenía un cuaderno repleto de fotografías suyas, recortes de periódicos, y de las letras de sus canciones y al final del cuaderno tenía una lista negra de todas las mujeres con las que había estado el cantante... Definitivamente él era su amor imposible.

Negué con la cabeza perezosa mientras me levantaba de la cama y tomaba mis apuntes. —No, no tengo ni la menor idea quien ha conseguido esos boletos.

—¡Pues yo! —Chillo. —Por supuesto que yo los he conseguido.

Levanté mis hombros. —Pues te felicito Alice.

—¿Te felicito Alice? —Repitió ella. —¡Bella! ¡Es Edward Cullen! ¡Y los boletos son justo adelante!

Me gire y la mire. —¿puedo preguntar como las has conseguido?

Alice se mordió los labios y se sonrojó. —El loco Steve me las dio.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. —¿El loco Steve? Alice, el loco Steve es eso, un loco. ¿Cómo las consiguió él?

—No lo se, —Me confeso ella en un susurro. —Sólo me las dio.

—Quizá son falsas... —Camine justo al frente de ella y empece a ordenar mi cama.

—¡Míralas! —Reclamo ella poniéndome dos cartones en la cara. —Tiene el sticker fosforescente que dicen que son auténticas.

Las tome y las gire para estudiarlas... Parecías de verdad.

—¿Qué has tenido que hacer para conseguirlas? —Alice se ruborizo otra vez.

—Tuve que ayudarlo a estudiar.

—¡Alice! —La regañe, sentí como una fea sensación me invadió el cuerpo... Supongo que le llamaban traición. —¿preferiste estudiar con él que estudiar conmigo, con tu mejor amiga, la cual estaba desesperada por encontrar a alguien?

—Oh Bella, lo siento tanto ¡pero es Edward Cullen!

—¡Un carajo! —Le solté enojada. —Podrá hasta ser la reina Isabel, esta jamás te la perdonare.

—¡Tengo dos boletos, Bella, puedes ir conmigo!

Entre cerré los ojos. —Ni siquiera me gusta el tipo, no me interesa el otro boleto, invita a alguien más que tú y yo ya no somos amigas.

Alice abrió los ojos como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma o como si le hubiese dicho la peor cosa que le hayan dicho en su vida.

—¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO LA PEOR COSA QUE ME HAYAN DICHO EN ÑA VIDA! —Reprocho casi con lágrimas en los ojos. —No me puedes hacer esto Bella, no hoy, no nunca, haré lo que quieras... Por favor Bella.

No dije nada y ella se arrodilló ante mi. —Por favor Bella, por favor.

Siguió llorando mientras yo la miraba como si se tratara de alguna escena de película.

—Alice, levántate ya.

—¡Por favor Bella! Haré lo que quieras. —Lo pensé un poco. —Por favor, — Chillo y me puso esa cara que pone cuando quiere algún par de zapatos y estos son tan costosos que no puede pagarlos y convence a la cajera para que le haga un descuento.

—Alice para por favor.

Ella se levantó de inmediato y me abrazo y me beso en el cabello infinitas veces y yo me quede en shock mientras ella hacia eso. Ella sabía que había ganado.

—Gracias Bella, gracias, gracias, gracias. —Siguió besandome sin parar y de la nada se detuvo limpiándose las lágrimas. De su bolso saco un cuaderno. —Ahora estúdiate esas canciones y nos vemos mañana.

—¡Alice, mañana tengo examen, no puedo estudiar canciones!

—No te preocupes por el examen, nerd. Mañana te veo.

Y sin decir nada más salió de mi habitación.

¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

Así que luego, renuncie a las matemáticas y leí por un par de horas el cuaderno de Alice que resulto ser su cuaderno de Edward Cullen. Leí su biografía y unas que otras cosas. El muchacho era guapo... Tan guapo que había salido con varias chicas muy famosas. Él sólo tenía 22 años pero ya había vivido lo que yo en cinco vidas.

Leí las letras de sus canciones... Algunas las conocía por Alice y otras simplemente las memorice como si de un poema de tratarán... Me di cuenta que su poesía era preciosa y de que hablaba de las chicas como si de princesas tratara.

En mas de una ocasión me encontré suspirando y fantaseando con su música pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya había pasado la noche y tenía que ir a la escuela.

A pesar de no haber estudiado para mi examen de cálculo como debí hacerlo, sentí que no me fue tan mal y estuve sonriente por eso todo el día. Alice me dijo que pasaría por mi a las seis de la tarde y me entrango un bolso con una linda ropa adentro.

Sin protestar me la puse aunque definitivamente no era lo mío. Cuando Alice llego por mi y se subió conmigo al tren, ella se encargó de mi cabello y de mi maquillaje y al verme en el espejo me pareció que me veía diferente. Según Alice, era un diferente bien, pero para mí era un diferente raro.

Un concierto era el último lugar en el que una persona como yo estaría. Era ruidoso, lleno de demasiada gente y olía espantoso. Todos se movían a la vez y me apretaban. Los boletos de Alice decían que era primera fila pero en realidad eran como quince filas atrás. Una estafa total se expresó mi amiga pero yo no le preste atención y sólo rece el resto de la velada para que la noche acabara de una vez.

Recuerdo que fue en una canción, casi la última, mi favorita de hecho, en los que los ojos de Edward Cullen se encontraron con los míos y frunció el ceño, ¿o fui yo? Y luego me sonrió coqueto ¿o también fui yo? Mi corazón se paró por un segundo, fue muy raro y Alice casi se desmaya en ese mismo segundo. Fue algo muy bizarro.

Edward ya llevaba casi como cuatro horas cantando sin cesar y estaba sudando con su camiseta muy pegada a su cuerpo. Su voz se iba constantemente y jadeaba casi en la mitad de su última canción. Por ultima vez su mirada se encontró con la mía y volvió a sonreírme. Alice me grito algo pero no pude escucharla ya que prácticamente había quedado sorda.

Cuando eran aproximadamente la una de la mañana la súper estrella del rock se había despedido de todas sus fans y con un beso en el aire cerro su gira por todo Estados Unidos. Otros artistas subieron al telón mientras los demás espectadores empezaban a retirarse.

Alguien muy grande, pesado y con lentes oscuros de puso enfrente de mi y con mirada sería me paso un papel. Lo mire confundida y lo examine por completo: la palabra STAFF sobresalía en su camiseta.

—El señor Edward Cullen quiere verla.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Dijo Alice impactada mientras me arrancaba el papel de las manos y lo leía. Yo aún no entendía nada. Alice pego un grito de aquí a la China. —¡ay Dios mío Jesucristo bendito, esto no esta pasándonos!

Alice me paso el papel y lo leí rápidamente.

248-Edward Cullen. Y a continuación una tarjeta.

—¿qué es esto? —Le pregunte al hombre.

—es la tarjeta para poder pasar a su camerino.

Pestañee anonada. —¿Me esta confundiendo?

El hombre serio y rudo no parecía confundirse jamás.

—No, ¿Me acompaña, por favor? —Mire a Alice y ella me sonrió alentandome a aceptar. —Sólo usted... —Volvió a hablar el hombre cuando noto que Alice me acompañaría.

Otra vez mire a Alice más confundida de que hacer.

— Vé. —me dijo ella con cierto tono de decepción en su voz. —Vé y consigue un autógrafo.

Le sonreí y me deje llevar por el hombre sin aún tener la menor idea de que sería la peor noche de toda mi vida...

**-4-**

Se que aún estoy con mi otra historia pero esta es una idea nueva y me review y díganme que tal... Antes del anochecer, dependiendo de cuantos rrs haya obtenido subo el próximo capítulo.

si, tiene mucho que ver con la canción de Michael Jackson y la historia de esas fans que se inventan hijos u esas cosas para obtener dinero o fama pero esto es un poco distinto. Dígame que tal. Perdonen horrores, las leo pronto.


End file.
